Bersama dua wanita
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Naruto diculik, serta dibuat tak sadarkan diri oleh seseorang. Bagaimanakah nasibnya nanti? Apakah akan ada keajaiban baginya? Kurasa tidak, dia tak akan selamat dari maut! warning: Inside, Lemon, Lime, Rape, Smut!


**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya. **

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Lime, Lemon, Smut, MILF, Harem. **

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina x Venelana. **

**..**

**.**

**Bersama dua Wanita**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Pemuda itu tengah menunggu di halte bus, ia terkadang menatap arloji yang di pakainya, sembari terus menunggu bus yang akan menyusul dirinya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, sudah lima belas menit dia menunggu di halte, dan tak ada bis yang datang.

"Kapan bis akan datang? Aku ingin segera tidur di apartemen."

Kedua mata birunya menatap sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depannya, sebuah mobil keluarga yang sekiranya cukup di isi beberapa orang. Pintu tengah mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker. Dengan cekatan, dia langsung melumpuhkan pemuda pirang itu, dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Kendaraan itu pun melaju pergi dari halte tersebut.

Di dalam mobil, wanita yang berhasil menculik pemuda itu membuka maskernya, wajah cantiknya terlihat dengan rambut coklat yang panjang. Jaket yang dikenakan oleh wanita itu pun dilepas, tubuhnya yang berkeringat pun terlihat seksi dimata lelaki.

Wanita itu bernama Venelana Gremory, seorang Ibu rumah tangga dengan dua orang anak yang masih kecil, lalu yang sedang menyetir mobil itu adalah Kushina Namikaze, istri dari pengusaha kaya, dan seorang Ibu dari satu orang anak perempuan.

Kedua wanita itu sudah mengincar pemuda pirang itu sejak dua minggu lalu, dan berencana untuk menculiknya. "Misi berhasil! Kushina, kau hebat!"

"Siapa dulu dong otaknya?"

Venelana mengacuhkan perkataan sombong Kushina, dia menyeringai menatap sosok pemuda yang saat ini tak sadarkan diri. Kedua wajahnya sudah mulai merona saat ia menyibak kaos yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang saat ini menjadi seorang Mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Kau tahu Kushina, dia sepertinya sangat..._hot._"

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar untuk 'memakai' bocah itu."

"Sayangnya, aku yang akan mencobanya dulu, Kushina."

Kushina cemberut mendengar balasan dari Sahabatnya itu. Dia pun terus fokus terhadap kegiatannya menyetir mobil, sementara sang sahabat tengah membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya, satu persatu kancing kemejanya dibuka, kulit putih nan indah itu terlihat menggiurkan untuk di jilat, lalu kedua payudara besar yang dilapisi bra putih itu seolah tak muat untuk menampung kedua gundukan itu.

Lidahnya pun membasahi bibir seksi Venelana, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan Nafsunya. Wanita itu pun melucuti celana panjang yang dikenakan Naruto hingga celana dalam milik pemuda pirang itu, ia melihat sebuah benda yang sangat menggiurkan baginya.

"Kushi! Punya dia besar!"

"Woah, benarkah? Aku tak sabar ingin mencicipinya."

Venelana mengelus vaginanya sendiri, ia merasakan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah. Bra putihnya pun dilepas, kedua gundukan itu terbebas dari sangkar miliknya, puting berwarna merah mudanya mencuat, terangsang akibat penis besar Naruto. Wanita itu membuka sela-sela payudaranya, mengapit penis Naruto dan menggerakkanya naik turun.

Ia memberikan saliva pada penis Naruto, membuat benda itu licin untuk digerakkan naik turun. "Ugh! Mulai bangun, dia membesar!" Venelana agak histeris melihat penis Naruto yang mulai berdiri, kedua violet itu menatap Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dia melihat wajah Naruto yang meringis saat penis itu ereksi.

"Sialan kau Venelana!"

Wanita berambut coklat itu kembali mengacuhkan sahabatnya, dia pun menaik turunkan payudaranya, tak lupa juga ia mengulum ujung penis Naruto. Dia terus melakukan itu berulang kali, hingga cairan putih kental nan hangat keluar dari penis Naruto, membasahi kedua payudaranya, serta menutupi wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Hangat, Kushi!"

"Jangan membuatku menghentikan mobil ini dan menerkam dia, Venelana!"

Tawa halus keluar dari mulut Venelana, dia pun mengangkat rok mini yang dipakainya, dan melepas celana dalam berwarna putih yang dipakainya. Vaginanya sudah sangat basah akibat dirinya yang terangsang. "Kocok lagi ah."

Tangan putihnya mengocok penis Naruto supaya bisa berdiri tegap. "To-tolong."

Venelana dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, kedua violetnya menatap sang pemuda yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun beranjak mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan sperma milik Naruto, lalu duduk disamping kepala Naruto, dan meletakkan kepala pirang itu di atas kedua paha putihnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Venelana-sensei?"

Sebuah senyuman diberikan pada Naruto, dia mengarahkan payudaranya pada mulut Naruto. "Hisaplah sayang." Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menghisap puting susu Venelana, membuat wanita tersebut meringis kenikmatan, tangannya dengan lembut mengocok penis Naruto hingga kembali ereksi. "Ohh, Naruto..."

Salah satu tangan Naruto yang menganggur pun meremas payudara Venelana yang lain. Tapi hal itu terganggu karena jalan yang dilewati Kushina sedikit berlubang.

"Kushi, kau tak bisa mencari jalan yang enak? Kami sedang melakukan pemanasan tahu!"

"Maaf, aku sengaja!"

Decihan kesal muncul dari mulut Venelana, dia menatap Naruto yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya. "Jangan berteriak atau kabur, diam dan nikmati!"

Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil terus menghisap puting susu Venelana, penisnya juga dikocok oleh wanita yang menjadi Dosen di kampusnya itu. Dirinya tak tahu kalau Venelana akan menculiknya seperti ini.

"Kushina-sensei!"

"Oh, sudah bangun muridku tersayang."

Dosennya yang lain juga ikut dalam kasus penculikannya.

**..**

**..**

Venelana merenggangkan kedua kakinya, ia mengarahkan vagina miliknya tepat di atas penis Naruto. Benda panjang itu mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh Venelana, wanita itu sedikit meringis merasakan betapa besarnya penis Naruto. "Ohhhhh! Penismu!"

"Ayolah Venelana! Kau membuatku terangsang sialan!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini enak."

Decihan kesal keluar dari mulut Kushina. Venelana pun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, dia menikmati pergerakannya saat penis Naruto masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dinding rahimnya berkedut saat penis besar itu terus bergesekan. "Ahhh, yahh. Naruto..."

"Sensei!"

Venelana mengeluarkan desahannya saat dia menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas penis Naruto, kedua payudaranya memantul seirama dengan pergerakannya, dia sungguh menikmati penis besar Naruto. "Hngg..."

Kedua tangan Naruto berinisiatif untuk meremas kedua payudara yang menggiurkan itu, dan ia pun melakukannya, meremas kedua payudara menggiurkan milik Venelana. Naruto memeluk Venelana, wanita itu terdorong ke depan dengan penis yang masih menancap di dala tubuhnya, puting susunya di hisap oleh Naruto.

"Narutoh, ahh, kau menghisapnya terus... ahh yahh..." Venelana merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara saat vagina miliknya dimasuki penis Naruto, serta payudaranya yang sedang dihisap Naruto. Dirinya tak menyesal menculik mahasiswanya itu. "Yess, Fuck me! Naruto, fill me with your... ahhh... penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu!"

"Se-sensei!"

Pelukan Naruto mengerat, ia mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam liang senggama Venelana, spermanya meluber keluar karena banyaknya cairan tersebut yang keluar dari penis Naruto, Venelana sendiri juga klimaks bersamaan dengan Naruto yang memeluk dirinya.

Wanita itu kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. "Fufu, sensei tak masalah jika kau bermain bersamaku, sensei sendiri sedang kesepian ditinggal suami yang terus bekerja."

"..."

"Gantian sialan!"

"Woah, Kushi! Biarkan aku memakai pakaianku!"

**...**

**..**

Venelana menangis ala anime, dia sedih karena harus menunggu di luar kamar. Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di apartemen milik Naruto, Venelana disuruh oleh Kushina untuk menunggunya diluar, sementara Kushina dan Naruto berada di dalam kamar, serta menguncinya dari dalam.

"Jahat ih Kushi!"

"Terserah!"

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan senyuman mesumnya, saudara jauhnya itu seolah menjadi santapan yang akan segera dimakan oleh Kushina. "Umm, Kushina-sensei?"

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan seperti Venelana-sensei?"

Kushina menjentikan jarinya. "Tepat sekali sepupu! Sekarang, duduk dan nikmati _blowjob _yang kuberikan padamu!" Naruot mengangguk paham, ia pun duduk di pinggiran kasur, sementara Kushina mendekatinya sembari membuka semua pakaiannya.

Tubuh seksi Kushina terpampang jelas di depan Naruto, payudara lezat, kulit putih nan indah, serta wajah cantik imut-imut layaknya seorang remaja., padahal dia sudah berumur hampir kepala empat.

Kushina berjongkok di depan Naruto, tepat di depan penis Naruto. Wanita merah itu mengocoknya pelan naik turun, seringai mesumnya terus menghiasi wajah cantik Kushina, ia terus mengocok penis Naruto hingga ereksi. "Venelana memang benar, ini besar." Kushina meremas penis Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"Sa-sakit."

Kushina tertawa kecil, lalu memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memberikan blowjob yang membuat Naruto merem-melek merasakannya. Kedua mata violet Kushina melirik Naruto, ia pun tersenyum saat mengulum penis Naruto.

"Enak sensei... ugh!"

"Servisku lebih berasa daripada Venelana, kau harus tahu itu."

"Hey! Aku lebih seksi daripada kau Kushi!"

Kushina mengacuhkan protesan Venelana, ia terus memberikan blowjob pada Naruto. "Sen-sensei!" kepala merah Kushina terdorong hingga semua penis Naruto tertelan di dalam mulut Kushina. Sperma Naruto keluar masuk ke dalam mulut Kushina, melewati daerah tenggorokan Kushina.

Wanita itu terbatuk saat ia menarik penis Naruto, ia tersedak sperma Naruto. "Si-sial."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Bilanglah kalau kau mau keluar!" wanita itu pun berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, ia merenggangkan kedua kakinya, dan mengarahkan penis Naruto ke vagina basahnya. "Lupakan hal tadi, kita ke menu utama!"

**..**

Kushina memeluk kepala Naruto, menenggelamkannya ke dalam payudaranya, pinggulnya bergerak naik turun merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya sodokan penis Naruto. Pemuda ini adalah pria kedua setelah Minato yang mebuat Kushina menikmati seksnya, wanita itu mempunyai hormon yang sedikit aneh, ia juga hyperseks, Minato sendiri kuat melayani Kushina yang hyper ini.

Tapi...

"Naruto... naruto... narutohhh..."

Kushina menikmati seksnya dengan Naruto.

Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari saat Naruto bersaa Venelana. Wanita itu sungguh beringas saat bersama Naruto. "Ahh, ahhhhh... yahh... setubuhi aku terus Naruto... penismu enak sekali!"

"Keh!"

Naruto meremas pantat seksi Kushina, ia juga ikut membantu Kushina untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto sendiri menikmati bagaimana dinding rahim Kushina mengapit penisnya, entah kenapa vagina Kushina begitu sempit saat Naruto memasukkannya, berbeda dengan vagina milik Venelana yang sedikit longgar.

"Sensei!"

Pantat Kushina diremas kencang oleh Naruto, wanita itu juga mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap kepala Naruto, keduanya pun klimaks secara bersamaan, cairan mereka berdua sampai keluar dari liang senggama Kushina.

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Nee, Kushi bagaimana penis Naruto? Mantap?"

Ksuhian menyeringai mesum. "Woh iya dong, dia mahasiswi dengan penis besar. Aku tak menyesal saat bermain dibelakang Minato, penis Naruto sungguh nikmat."

"Penculikan kita sukses! Kita bisa bermain dengan sepupumu ini sepuasnya!"

"Kau benar Venelana."

"Kalian berencana untuk menyedot semua spermaku!?"

Kushina dan Venelana menatap Naruto dengan sebuah seringai mesum yang terpatri di wajah keduanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Rape!"

"Roger that!"

Naruto menatap keduanya dengan wajahnya yang sudah membiru. "O-oi!"

**..**

**.**

**END!**

**Ide yang datang karena author 4kagi. Terima kasih!**


End file.
